The Odd Couple
by Hyper Chef
Summary: A series of drabbles. Latest update: KibaShino
1. Disclaimer

_**DISCLAIMER!**_

I DO NOT own Naruto or any of the characters of Naruto and I hope you don't sue or flame because I am not making any money off of this, nor would I want to. Okies? I make money off original works, not rip-offs of someone else's stuff. Not that I have much original stuff to make money off of but still: A girl can dream right?

_**STORY PURPOSE:**_

The Odd Couple is a series of short drabbles written about Naruto. The rating and pairing on the original summary under the link you just clicked will be subject to change. Each chapter will be a different story entirely. The pairing with be in the chapter title and the author note. The rating for that particular story, as well as any warnings, will be in the author note. This is so you lovely readers won't have to read anything you don't want to.

_**DON'T FLAME MEH:**_

Unless you find it absolutely necessary. Or for fun. If you think the characters are OOC or my ratings are off, then feel free to express your opinion. Constructive criticism about my writing is always welcome. FunFlames are only accepted if you make sure it's known as a FF. Okies? I don't want anybody dishing out insults for something they didn't want to read but read anyway. The same pairing will not be the same for every story. I may do a GaaLee, then turn around and do a GaaNaru. Or SasuNaru. NejiShika, ShikaTem, SasuSaku etc.etc. The stories come out as my brain thinks of them. You readers will be warned beforehand in case you don't like said pairing. Then you can just skip over it or something like that. The content is also subject to change. Luff, Fluff, Humor, Mystery, Angst, Horror, I will pick randomly between these things. Usually my summaries will hint at what it is, but if there are any warnings those will be clearly stated. It won't always be shounen or shoujo ai either. I'm a fan of SOME straight couples too ya know. X3

_**REQUESTS:**_

Yes, if you request a certain pairing in your review, I will do my best to write a drabble for you. I don't care how odd or unlikely it is. Also, it would be easier if you gave me some idea of the content you would like in your drabble. Or else I'll have to make it up completely by scratch and it might take a lot longer to write.

_**FINAL NOTE:**_

As much as I like reviews and to know what people think, I am not just writing this for the people. As rude as this may sound, I will write what I like, when I like, and post whenever I feel like it. I am mostly doing this to improve my own writing so if you guys help at least the tiniest bit I will be ever so grateful. I am bad at writing sometimes, so updates will NOT be on a set schedule. Depends on my inspiration. Like I said, I WILL write for you guys as well. The more you guys like it, the better I feel. I am perfectly willing to write out your little fantasies as well so don't hesitate to ask. Just remember, you cannot change my writing style to suit YOUR exact needs. I can shift a little and improve, but I will not write in your style. This is not for just any one person, it's for everyone. You think I should have put this sentence over there, but can't find any better reason than 'you would have done it that way' then deal with it. Other than that, enjoy, have a nice day, and feel free to cuss me out for this disclaimer note because 'I hurt your fragile little feelings'.

Everybody who can read that and laugh it off gets a cookie. XD

Also, it does seem rude, but I'm tired, sick, and depressed cause I'm writing this AFTER I wrote my first drabble and the damn thing made me sad.

Have a nice day!


	2. GaaLee Aftermath

Drabble #1: GaaLee

Warning: Character Death; extremely short

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's the end of the war and Gaara is afraid of turning into what he used to be.

AN: Cloud was the first country I could think of on short notice. Forgive me. XD

Aftermath

Gaara looked around at the destruction with a weary eye. Almost a year ago, Cloud had announced war on the Sand-Leaf Alliance. Both main villages at this point were tired and their resources were strung out. Despite the disadvantage when they entered this final battle, they had prevailed. Everyone was grateful the time of death was over, but victory was only a bitter taste in the back of the Kazakage's throat.

He lifted his gourd onto his shoulder and stared down at his bloodied hands. He had at first thought that he left his time of death behind him, but he was wrong. The man realised with a shock that he enjoyed the screams of his victims just as much now as he ever did. His brow furrowed in disgust and he wiped the blood off as best as he could. He had to find his lover. The Konoha Nin always knew how to chase away those thoughts.

Traveling quickly among the bodies he arrived back on their side of the battlefield. Knowing most ninja couldn't even dream of attacking him, he had left everyone behind to go onto enemy ground. He act had saved them the war. Yet, he felt less human for doing so. He looked around frantically and saw that many of his companions were alive yet. His siblings were there as well, so he had hope that 'he' would have made it.

It wasn't long before his eyes caught the sight of familiar green and his eyes lit up. Gaara hurried over to where he saw him and froze. His eyes misted over and his body began to tremble. "Lee?" He tentatively called, "The battle is over now." His dropped to his knees and reached to take the bloodied, half bandaged hand. "Are you asleep?" His friend and lover was asleep, that was all. Nodded to himself he barely acknowledges the others circling around him.

His sister, Temari, came over to place a hand on his shoulder. "Gaara-" She started.

"He's asleep. Resting." He turned and gave her a weak smile. His eyes losing their shine. "Let him rest. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps." She just stared at him, her own eyes filling with tears. She looked down at the other man, wondering how Gaara could just think he was asleep.

Lee's body was broken. During the battle he had worked it too hard, and ended up destroying himself in the process. There was so much blood on his uniform. The only thing that looked normal was his face, which was relaxed so it did, in fact, seem like he was sleeping. But his wounds were too numerous to keep anyone else with that belief for very long.

Gaara heard her try again but didn't answer this time. His smile was plastered on his face and tears spilled down his cheeks. He didn't understand this pain he felt in his chest. Lee was only sleeping, it shouldn't have hurt this much. "Only sleeping..." He muttered, his voice cracking slightly.

He didn't spare one glance at the group around him and ignored his sister and she offered her support. Gaara didn't need her support. The one thing he did need, as he thought to himself, was sleep. It's been so long since he had slept. The man didn't even remember what it felt like anymore. What could it hurt? His lover slept so peacefully, so calmly. He didn't feel any pain at all.

Gaara hoped that sleep would end his pain as well.

Leaning over Lee he placed a very gentle, very chaste kiss on the Jounin's lips and rested his head on his chest, staring at the curve of his chin. Holding the bloodied hand in his own he used the other hand to gently trace what features he could see with the other. The cold skin was so soft under his fingers, but why was it so cold? He was only asleep, he shouldn't be cold.

Gaara closed his eyes and gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as the pain in his chest increased to an almost unbearable stage. Yes, sleep sounded real good, he thought and forced his body to relax. Slowly, very slowly the pain disappeared as his brain began to shut down. When I wake up, his mind said groggily, I will be with him.

666

Temari sobbed and clung to Shikamaru as she watched her brother lose her mind. The boy had then closed his eyes, and he never opened them again. She knew the Konoha Nin was dead. They all knew he was dead. Gaara even knew he was dead, she could see it when he smiled at her. She gritted her teeth and glared up at the sky. "He was all he had!" She screamed, her voice a little too high pitched. Kankurou punched a tree, not caring that he broke one of his knuckles. The others looked away, closing their eyes against the tears that tugged at their eyes. It was unfair. The one thought the siblings had as they began to accept their brother's fate was that he did, indeed, look completely at peace as he slept.

---

FIN

I completely hate myself now. T.T I want to cry for writing this. I'm listening to Evanescence...I forgot what the title is but it's Track 9 and I'm too lazy to look it up. It inspired me.

I know it's extremely short but I couldn't bear to force myself to write anymore. Poor Gaara. I think he would lose his mind again if he had found that one someone, and then lost him.

I'm also trying to illustrate this story. If anyone would like to see it in mini-doujin form, please tell me.

See everyone with the next drabble. It's hopefully going to be much lighter than this. Maybe even funny. X3 /sob/

Review?


	3. SasuNaru Poizn

Drabble #2: NaruSasu

Warning: Smex, I portray them as 19 in this fic.

Rating: R

Summaru: Sasuke returns home with a mysterious bite that makes him horribly feverous. There's no known cure, but Naruto figures out how to make Sasuke feel better.

AN: XD I feel sort of dirty. hehe I had to fight with myself to see how far I could actually write. I didn't get very far. lmao

Poizn

A snake bite, when not treated properly, and swiftly, may spread like fire through one's veins. A fire that burns one's entire being until they feel that they will choke with the lack of oxygen. This exquisite pain shared only by the few unfortunate enough to get caught, it's something even less can say they survived.

Uchiha Sasuke was bitten.

The young jounin had been careless, the mark on his neck a burning reminder of his mistake. For days he wandered, unawares of the poison inside his blood, the curse waiting, waiting patiently, for one who would light it aflame.

53

"Bastard! You're back at last!" Sasuke looked up at the voice. His sight was blurred but he could still hear. The man in front of him, gripping his arms, was Uzumaki Naruto. He was still the loudest in all of Konoha and he never missed a chance to demonstrate that fact. "Where have you been!? You were supposed to be here three days ago!" Three days? Was he really gone that much longer? It didn't feel like an hour, much less three days.

He blinked and shook his head a little. "Naruto..." He slurred slowly. The silence had pressed upon him as he struggled to remember what he was going to say. "Let go." He managed after a few minutes.

Naruto stared at him. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke nodded a little. In reality, he didn't feel okay. He'd felt numb for the last, what did he say, three days. He didn't remember anything after the mission itself, except for knowing that it only barely succeeded. His comrades, they were dead. Yet, he felt nothing. Now, he realised with a start, there was a pain, somewhere in the back of his head. Sharp, sharp like, like a blade.

It was so sudden, he couldn't even widen his eyes. The last thing he knew before passing out was the world suddenly tilted and a pair of strong arms wrapped around his back.

53

Something was different, Naruto had noted to himself. Something was different about the air, with the constant rush of oxygen. The fox boy opened his eyes and looked around to see if anyone had entered the room. He rubbed his cheek and growled low in his throat. He had an imprint from the sheet on his face. Glaring contests with said sheets never worked in the past, but that hadn't stopped Naruto from trying again.

"Na-ru-to..." He heard the weak voice and looked up at the person actually in the bed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto grumbled mentally to himself. How dare that bastard do this to him. He had to worry for three long days when the man didn't return on time. Then when he finally did return he was injured with an unknown bite. Unfortunately, not even the Godaime knew how to counter whatever poison in his blood that made him so feverish.

"Nar-uto..." Sasuke clenched his teeth and trembled. His entire body felt like it was burning. That pain he felt before spread in a line from his neck all the way down to his groin, and it didn't exactly hurt anymore. The other man got to his feet hurriedly and leaned over him. He felt Naruto touch his forehead and he jerked, a shock of something unexplainable running along that vein of fire. He groaned and reached up suddenly, too quickly for Naruto to react, and pulled the chuunin on top of him.

The effect was amazing. He gasped as every nerve in his body exploded with a sharp tingling feeling. All at once he didn't feel sick anymore. Instead he was alert, aware of everything around him. He felt especially, above all else, the heartbeat above him as it got faster. Sasuke groaned even louder and rolled so that he was on top of his rival. "Naruto." He said for the third time.

Naruto was stunned. Sasuke had just been feverish and now he was so close that his scent wafted down. He didn't smell ill, in fact, he smelled... "Sasuke." He whimpered as his eyes widened in realization. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" The other man leaned down and ran his tongue along his collarbone. He sat for a minute then did it again, as if Naruto's taste was some sort of rare candy that he wanted to savor.

He pushed Sasuke away from him. This was wrong, what the hell did he think he was doing!? Away from the bed, Naruto looked back and froze. Sasuke was on his knees and lying on his stomach at the same time. His left arm was under his right cheek while his right arm was thrust as far as he could reach to the left. His eyes were concentrated on Naruto, as if pleading, and he could tell that his breath came in more short gasps than long draws.

"Please," Sasuke said, and Naruto gasped at the pure emotion in his voice. "Please, Naruto, it burns." It took a moment, but Naruto was no longer as slow as everyone said he was.

"The poison." He muttered and Sasuke nodded mutely, his right hand sliding along the bed until it disappeared beneath his abdomen. Naruto blushed at the thought of where it might have went. "I'll go get the Godaime." He started but stopped at the look of panic on his friend's face. He sighed. "Or I could come to you."

Swallowing hard he returned to the bed, and swore to himself that the jounin was going to owe him dearly when all of it was over.

Sasuke reached up with both hands and caught Naruto's face, then pulled him down to capture his lips. The relief was immediate. The other man held himself above him as his hands grappled with the vest. He was sweating, but somehow his body cooled wherever he touched his flesh.

Within moments, Naruto was shirtless and trembling. Sasuke ran his hands along the quivering skin and brushed his fingers over the fox boy's nipples. His stomach jerked hearing his gasp and he pulled Naruto down further to taste his sweat.

Naruto was shivering. At first he was cold as his skin hit the air, then he was hot as it hit the man beneath him. He'd never though that Sasuke was so good with his mouth. Before he knew it, he was on his back and the Uchiha was cuddling up on him, savoring the feel of his bare skin. He curled his fingers into the other man's hair as he went lower, feeling a hot tongue dig into his naval.

He groaned, feeling Sasuke's heat press against his thigh and knew his own body matched that need.

666 X3

Sasuke was asleep. His fever had downright vanished since the night before and hadn't yet shown its ugly heat again. He felt truly sated for the first time in his life, but the way he got it was unquestionably horrible. He looked down at Naruto, sprawled under the sheet next to him. They were friends, that was true. The man couldn't say that he felt anything more than that for the other.

He stared at the jinchuuriki's face. People generally saw the shorter man as weak and annoying, but he could see the truth. Naruto was strong enough to risk himself for a friend and Sasuke could definitely appreciate that.

He was going to have to kick his ass as a repayment.

53

A few days later brought the two together again for training. Naruto had been talking to the Godaime about becoming a jounin trainer for genin and Sasuke had been discussing with Shizune the terms of his release. Neither of them mentioned how they succeeded in bringing down his fever.

Sasuke personally thought that Orochimaru was more like Jiraiya than either of them would admit.

Both discussed to each other what had happened and both agreed to not speak of it. Naruto felt as he did, they were still just friends and nothing had changed.

Seeing the man walking toward him casually, Sasuke felt a pain on the back of his neck and cursed slightly. Then he smirked.

Well, friends with benefits anyway.

FIN

AN: Taking me longer than I thought to get these out, but I have a big wall of sludge that I have to walk through. Not writer's block, but close. I had the sudden inspiration to keep away from the OOC love ballads that most people put these boys through, I hope I kept them a little more in character.

No, Naruto didn't get much thought time, sorry.

Anyways, drop a review and tell me what you think.

Next: A Kiba/Shino I promised a reviewer. It's halfway finished. XD


	4. KibaShino Attraction

Drabble #3: KibaShino

Warning: Um, hilarity? Or lack thereof? Eheheh ::sweatdrop::

Rating: PG-13

Summary: It's the annual story time and Kiba remembers how he lost his jacket but gained something more.

AN: XD This sounds so kewl so far. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Also, I am SOOOOOO sorry for taking so long. :3 This has been sitting in my file for ever and I only went in and worked on maybe a paragraph at a time. My writing has really been down lately. Just to apologise though, it's nice and long. XDD

Written for: Kawaiichiisaikitsune Sorry for the dreadful long wait.

Attraction

Middle of the night; the ground is covered in a light layer of snow and cold winds slide through every available crack of space. The only building in the village with any light on is a tall tower with the symbol for "fire" painted on the side. Inside this building crowd young adults, both male and female, each one holding a steaming mug of either hot chocolate, cider, tea, or coffee.

The year was close to Christmas, and every year the former genin generation had a quiet little party to remember the past. Everyone told a story. Naruto, a young blonde man, usually told the tale of how he snatched Sasuke, his dark counterpart, from the jaws of death and confessed his eternal love. Much exaggeration ensued. The true tale was actually this: Naruto went and got himself in mortal danger trying to drag his friend back to Konoha and Sasuke managed to save him at the last minute. Both of them were in the hospital for a week. Their relationship was quite by accident actually.

Sasuke told two stories every other year. On even years he would tell the story about how he once defeated Naruto in the battle between good and evil. It was a rather short story that no one believes, but because Naruto kept interrupting every few sentences it was a decent story told. On the other years he would tell about how Naruto became Hokage at last and how proud he was. No one could figure out why Sasuke told this story and not Naruto, but nobody bothered to question either.

Hinata, a beautiful kunoichi with a glittering smile, would tell about how she first swallowed her nervousness and asked Neji, her slightly moodier cousin, for help with her training. The older Hyuuga would tell it with her, weaving between her words about how he was a better person now than he was. Right after that TenTen, a spunky weapons master, would quip about how Neji wasn't that much different and he would hide behind his anbu mask. Everybody would laugh. TenTen's actual story would be how she and Neji got together. The girls in the group would all smile and swoon at the romance and all the guys would groan at the end, to the joy of their female counterparts who would giggle at their embarrassment.

Shikamaru, a man who never spoke more than he needed, would grumble for ten minutes and insist that Chouji spoke before he did. The Akimichi, with an impressive appetite for good food, would describe in frightening detail the best meal he'd ever had: it generally had Naruto drooling and wanting to take a road trip. They would remind him sternly that he could not leave the village, however, and nor would he be able to in the middle of the night anyway. After his moping period, the Nara would mutter in mock anger about how Temari had forced him to apply himself in his occupation, resulting in him being one of Naruto's personal guards. Temari, a spirited sand beauty, would follow TenTen's lead and throw the guys into fits of masculine whining.

Gazes would reluctantly travel to where Gaara and Lee, as different from each other as night is to day, sat huddled under a warm blanket of sand, the hyper young man already launching into his usual speal of youth. The Kazekage, somehow able to visit Konoha whenever he felt like it, despite his numerous duties, would say nothing, but each of them could read the pain and anguish in his eyes, every year being engulfed by a joy that increased as he lived. Nobody needed to hear his story.

Kankurou's time would be less of a story and more of him scolding Gaara for making him fill out paperwork. The poor puppet master had become more of an aide than a ninja, for all the work he did. Gaara wasn't mentally equipped to handle the paperwork on his own, so his brother offered to help him with it. Unfortunately for the face-painted man, Gaara was more likely to visit Konoha in his free time and saddled him with all of the paperwork within a year of the deal. He didn't really mind, as Sakura was quick to point out. The pink-haired Kunoichi would smile and look at everyone as they waited for her story. She liked to sit and memorize their faces, for this was the only time they were allowed to sit and relax with each other. Also instead of a story, she would tell everyone what she liked best about them. It took her three tries to find something she really liked about Gaara, he never seemed to like her much either, but she soon had something for everyone.

Ino would scoff at her, but everyone knew that the blonde Kunoichi appreciated the gesture. She briefly made her own comments to Sakura, which included a few choice insults, and everyone would sit back and relax as the two argued. Then she would compose herself and tell everyone a long story about her new techniques and an update on her flower shop. Since she became of age, the shop had been hers, and it was even more of a success than before, if possible. She liked to give discounts to the guys around each of the holidays, and even though they gave dark looks, all of them would come by in the end. Neji was even one of her best customers.

As one of the last storytellers, Kiba would take a large breath and let it out slowly. He liked to think that his story was more important than the others, even though it was similar to that of TenTen and Temari's. No body at first could figure out why a –guy- was telling this kind of story, but once again questions were not something they had to share. He remembered it vividly as if the situation happened just the week before, instead of a few years back, and he never changed any detail. Surely he would not want to taint his memory with falsehoods, for they would taint his relationship. After another deep breath, he began to speak, starting off slowly. "It was a chill winter morning, and I could not find my jacket…"

---------------

It was a chill morning, just the beginnings of winter, and Inuzuka Kiba was in trouble. The last chance Team 8 had to go camping for fun before winter, and he had already lost his hoodie. It was the first morning after they had set up, and he was standing in the middle of his tent, shivering in his undershirt.

Turning in slow circles, he suddenly dove to the ground and began tearing through his pack. He shared the tent with Shino, but the other man always got up early and didn't take up any space. So Kiba was allowed to toss his gear all along the free space in the tent.

Ten minutes later he slipped outside, hopping from foot to foot, and look around the camp, swearing. He still couldn't find his jacket. Akamaru, from his position plopped in front of the fire, whined in sympathy and sneezed. Kiba snuck out his tongue at him.

"Where are the others?" He asked the oversized dog. His friend barked something in reply and he nodded. "They'll come back soon then. Hinata will be able to find it." The teen reassured himself. He moved over and curled himself next to his friend, borrowing Akamaru's heat against the chill.

When they returned he quickly explained the situation and the young Hyuugan girl got to work.

Shino walked with Kiba through the woods towards the nearby river. He looked at his teammate and sympathized. His kikaichu weren't that fond of the cold either, so they tended to vibrate rapidly whenever he wasn't covered. That's one of the reasons why he always wore such a large coat.

However, seeing his somewhat friend hugging his arms close to generate some sort of warmth into his body, he decided that a little discomfort wouldn't harm him any.

Kiba's eyes widened as the heavy coat dropped onto his shoulders. He looked over at Shino in shock. Not just because the man actually took off his coat for him, but the fact that the man ACTUALLY took off his _coat_. That was a miracle in and of itself. The Inuzuka couldn't remember Shino ever taking off his jacket ever since he met him in the academy.

In the back of his mind a little voice whispered for him to take the chance because one may never come again. Taking the advice, Kiba studied the other teen's chest, noticing that he was more fit than the jacket made everyone think. 'Naruto owes me twenty bucks.' He thought to himself.

Shino's shoulders weren't very wide, more of a swimmer's variety than a linebackers. His chest was firm and broad, covered with a thin tanktop. He always figured that the Aburame has layers of thick clothes under the coat. 'Scratch that, He owes me ten bucks.'

Then Kiba noticed something that made him curious. Leaning in closely to his friend, he noticed a few small holes in the teen's skin. He'd seen them once before, during a tournament, but he never got the chance to really study Shino's...what did he call them anyway? Kikaichuu doors? They reminded him of the bird houses his grandfather carved every year. A home with a hole just big enough for certain types of birds, guarded against enemies. Was that the same for the ninja bugs?

After a moment, Kiba noticed a sort of buzzing sound. It seemed to be coming from Shino. He leaned in even closer, trying his best to make it seem a random move. The nin's skin was vibrating slightly, the kikaichuu underneath protesting to the weather, he supposed. The coat was their only source of warmth, despite the fact that their bodies housed thousands of tiny insects that depended on that heat for life. It was all very...weird. Kiba's eyebrows furrowed. Nothing about the Aburame family really made any sense, and a lot of times it made him shiver just thinking about it.

It took him a moment to realise they had stopped walking entirely. Shino was looking at him, a small smile playing on his lips. The Inuzuka froze, caught staring, and marveled. Shino's face looked entirely different with a smile on his face. It was like a hidden facet of his personality that Kiba was just priveledged enough to be privy to.

Melodramatic? Never.

Shino's eyes crinkled, deepening his smile a little, though his teammate couldn't see them. It should have been uncomfortable: Kiba was staring at him as if he'd grown an extra head. Yet, he also seemed appreciative. The nin had never been looked at like that before. It was quite flattering. Well worth the discomfort. Chuckling slightly to himself, he leaned a little to the side. "Would you like to feel it?" He asked quietly, offering up his arm.

Kiba jumped, startled out of his thoughts. "Feel...? Oh. S-sure." He stuttered, surprised. Shino watched him gently take his arm, then helf back another laugh as the nin's eyes widened. "Wow." He whispered, barely legible. His cheeks turned pink, thoughts running over his face too fast to catch before disappearing, his feature under control.

The Aburame turned his head away, unable to help but smile. He started walking again, slowly drawing his arm out of his friend's grasp, catching their fingers together a second before they let go. He didn't have to turn around to know Kiba was blushing even harder, gaping at him.

What could he say? The cold did strange things to his body.

Hinata couldn't explain what had happened by the time they had found Kiba's hoodie, it was stuffed deep in the Inuzuka's pillowcase, somehow missed despite being searched, nevermind how it got there in the first place. They sat around the campfire, listening to Kurenai give them a few new winter survival tips. Kiba and Shino sat next to each other.

They hadn't done anything, not that she could see. They just sat, ate, and listened. She couldn't even guess an explanation, then, as to why they both started smiling in the middle of dinner.

---------------

Kiba quieted, locking his fingers with Shino, who's chest he curled back against. He smiled softly, knowing that behind the Aburame's high collar a similar smile was hidden, just for him.

Shino didn't need to say anything, sharing his experiences with the telling of Kiba's story.

Fin

AN: . Okay, so that took a horrible long time and I apologise profusely. I hope it's okay. It wasn't as funny as I had hoped, it ended up more fluffy than anything, but I guess it's what I'm good at. XD Hope you don't mind my little add-in pairings. :3

Note how many times I say hope?

Well, 'hope' you review. 3

Next: Well, I'm not sure. Hehehe... inspire me?


End file.
